European Federation Enforcer Corps
Overview The [[European Federation]] Enforcer Corps are one of the factions you can play as in the game. The EFEC is supposedley the most technologically advanced faction in the game using High Energy Lasers (HEL) and electronic warfare. The Enforcer Corps are mainly the peacekeepers for the EF, but when World War III roles around they are moved to lethal force. Their motto is "Si Vis Pacem, Para Bellum" which in Latin means, "If you want peace, prepare for war." The European Federation Enforcer Corps is made up of veteran elite counter-terrorist and peacekeeping forces from throughout Europe. Calm and precise, these highly-trained and experienced soldiers are especially skilled in urban warfare. They excel in electronic warfare as well as advanced directed energy weapons technology, and have the fastest battlefield vehicles. The Enforcer Corps also have access to the world's best "less than lethal" weaponry. The Kommando Riflemen are noted for their former Rainbow 6, GSG-9 and GIGN members as well as members from other special and elite European forces. The Enforcer Corps is the elite military group within the European military carrying out high risk missions and aimed at being the spearhead of assaults and placed to defend critical locations quite simply they are Europa's foremost military force, the similar emphasis of the JSF and Spetznaz Guard Brigades makes it highly likely the organizations will face each other regularly during World War 3. The Enforcers Corps currently deploys in Battlegroups which appear to be equivalent to a Battalion there are currently 12 known EFEC battlegroups. Each Battlegroup has being tailored to meet specific requirements such as armoured and mechanized warfare or to provide airborne capabilities there is also a battlegroup specializing in special operations. The Battlegroups are likely an evolution of the Battlegroups of the European Union though their numbers seem to have being reduced to battalion level though this is likely due to the elite nature of the Enforcers. Commanders Most commanders of the Enforcer Corps are Team Rainbow veterans, The general for the Enforcers are Amadou de Bankole Known EFEC battlegroups Battlegroup 1( Special Operations)- The spearhead international rapid reaction force able to deploy within 24 hours to hotspots around the globe. Battlegroup 5 (Airbourne)- A modular airbourne infantry battalion able to execute deep attack missions wherever they are required Battlegroup 4 (Airbourne)- This specalizeded attack and counterstrike force became operational in 2014. The core of the unit is made up of Spanish, German, and Italian units. Battlegroup 8 (Mechanized)- A joint formation consisting of units from both the French and German armies. Its main combat units are an armoured combat recon regiment. Battlegroup 16 (Mechanized)- On permament readiness. BG 16 operational units are self contained to enable them to be deployed anywhere to conduct Military operations ranging from peacekeeping to full scale war Battlegroup 15 (Armoured)- A technologically advanced, flexible, deployable, interoperable and sustainable heavy cavalry Battlegroup Battlegroup 22 (Armoured)- France provides the core of this armoured Battlegroup while the engineering and logistical support is German. Battlegroup 12 (Tactical)- A command battlegroup supported by exeptional artillery. The high standard of BG 12 means they are frequently requested by other forces Battlegroup 10 (Tactical)- An HQ company with a mixed force. Since its creation, a dozen members of BG 10 have being decorated for courage Battlegroup 20 (Assault)- A highly versatile battlegroup of airmobile units specalized in combat against high value targets. Battlegroup 28 (Assault)- A flexible armoured Recon Battlegroup providing quick response operations to support diplomacy as required. Battlegroup 6 Assault)- A joint combined armed force designed to be readily deployable anywhere on the globe. Enforcer Corps Units